


We All Have Our Reasons to Fight

by Sebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Where everyone is stubborn until it's something they love that's threatened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebe/pseuds/Sebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison allies with the pack, but is put in danger for it. The situation leads to fallout between Scott and Derek and, subsequently, the rest of the pack. Of course, Stiles is the link between them and Derek's never stubborn enough to leave him in danger, even if he doesn't yet know why. Pre-Sterek with knowing pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Reasons to Fight

Author's Notes: What you need to know: Problems with the kanima thing are ongoing, but not resolved yet. The three betas are still with Derek. Allison has seen the wrong doings of her grandfather and has sided with Scott and Derek. She's 'detained' after her allegiance is discovered and Scott of course wants to go bust her out. Derek's not so enthusiastic, splintering the pack. Stiles is, as always, the link between them all, even if they won't admit it. The one to follow after Scott to clean up his messes and the one to smack some sense into Derek when he needs it.

Summary: Allison allies with the pack, but is put in danger for it. The situation leads to fallout between Scott and Derek and, subsequently, the rest of the pack. Of course, Stiles is the link between them and Derek's never stubborn enough to leave him in danger, even if he doesn't yet know why. Pre-Sterek with knowing pack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**We All Have Our Reasons to Fight**

 

Scott's a breath away from wolfing out, Stiles can tell and he knows Derek can too.

"They have Allison! We have to go rescue her!"

"From her own family? They're hunters, _her_ hunters."

"Her grandfather's cracked and her dad's not going to go against him. If Gerard sends him out…they could hurt her just to get her out of the way!"

"It's not my problem."

Stiles gives him an incredulous look and Scott, Scott just _explodes_.

"I just told you-"

Derek rounds on him.

"She tried to kill us! Me specifically! You think I just forgot that?!"

"She's in danger because she tried to stand up to them! For us!"

Stiles sees Derek shut down, go cold and he knows the werewolf is done with the argument.

"She started all of it. It's her mess to clean up." He levels a look at Scott before turning away. "I'm not helping a hunter."

Scott growls, but doesn't waste anymore time. He stalks out of the warehouse as Derek turns and storms back into the rail car. Stiles hesitates on which moron to go after first. Finally, he follows after Derek, purposefully waiting for him to get far enough away from the pack that not every syllable passing between them can be heard. He knows the alpha will never go back on anything with the betas around for the argument.

"You're just gonna let him walk into a den of hunters led by the craziest hunter since Kate," Derek tenses, but Stiles doesn't stop. "All on his own?"

Derek glares at him.

"It's his decision. I'm not risking myself or my pack to help his little girlfriend."

"I thought he was your pack?" Derek looks away sharply and Stiles whoops a little in his head. One point to the human.

"I'm not risking the rest of them for one lovesick teenager.

"In case you haven't noticed, that's what your entire pack is made of. If you let them all go because of a few stupid decisions, you're going to be doing the lone wolf thing again pretty soon."

"…This conversation is over."

"Derek-"

"No!" Derek growls, an inch from Stiles' face. "His mistakes are not my problem anymore. He'd let me, my pack, he'd let you, die in a second to save her! I'm not letting that happen."

Stiles glares at him, looking for any give. He doesn't see any.

"He's gonna get himself killed."

Derek narrows his eyes, but he's the one to turn away first.

"At least it won't be us."

Stiles stares at his back a second before shaking his head, frustrated and disappointed.

"…Fine."

The teen grabs his backpack on the way out. If the entire pack is huddled by the door trying too hard to look inconspicuous, he doesn't call them on it. Doesn't have time. He has to catch up to his idiot friend before he's an archery target board.

Derek growls, stalking back and forth across the floor before he realizes what he's doing and makes himself stop showing the obvious signs of his frustration. Stupid teenagers and their hopeless causes; wanting to put them all in danger for a hunter. Stupid Stiles and his blind loyalty wanting him to ignore every fiber of instinct and help one misguided beta.

He was pacing again.

"So…" the voice called from the entrance of the room. He glanced up to see Erica, Boyd and Issac to her sides. They were all keeping their distance from the alpha. "We're not going after Scott, then?"

Derek snarled. He knew they'd been listening to the argument. At least since he'd roared at the kid and probably right from the start.

"No". He saw them all exchange side glances. "You really want to put yourselves on the line for a hunter anyway?"

"No. Not particularly." She drawled, seeming to hedge a bit. "But she is Scott's girl and all…"

"And he's one of us, right?" Issac spoke up. "Pack?"

Issac had latched onto the pack equals family idea quicker and harder than any of them. He clung to it. Derek was glad for that, but Issac was a beta. They all were. They knew only what they needed to. When to cut away from blind loyalty and do what was best for pack, that was an alpha's job.

"Scott made his decision. He can see it through." _'To it's inevitable bloody conclusion'_ , he felt himself bristle at the thought. His wolf whined at it, but he forced it down. He looked up at them. "Any of you want to follow him, you're free to. Maybe you can drag back the pieces the hunters leave." He winced at his own words, but it was as much as he'd allow himself to concede. He'd pretty much given them his permission to help Scott, but not his blessing.

He wasn't all that surprised when they all just looked at each other and settled back outside. There was a thick air of tension among them, but none of them left. Derek didn't like any of this and he knew there would be fallout; probably sooner rather than later.

It had been a few hours since Scott had stormed off and the anxiety among the wolves hadn't abated. No one was speaking, going about their business robotically, everyone on a hair trigger. When Issac's phone beeped that he had a message, he jumped straight into the air. All eyes were immediately on him.

Derek turned to fully face Issac when the kid went dead pale.

"What-" he started to ask, but Issac exploded at the same time.

"Stiles is with him. They're pinned in." Every back straightened. Issac looked up, eyes wide. "I think they're hurt."

The betas all turned to look at their alpha, but Derek was already moving through them, pulling on his jacket, jaw set.

"Let's go."

They fell in behind him without a second's hesitation. Their bodies were all rigid with tension and purpose, but they looked slyly at each other, smiling knowingly at their alpha's back.


End file.
